Chapter 1: What's wrong with me?
by Santabolt
Summary: Calem was a normal young boy. He had all his friends like almost every other kid his age had. One day he finds himself troubled with a friend of his named Serena and doesn't quite understand why. After a long journey with his friends, and meeting new Pokemon, he comes to an understanding on why he was troubled. What is it he finally understood? What happens between him and Serena?


Well hello there. I go by the name Calem. I'm your somewhat average 14-year old boy. I attended Trainer School, where I was able to learn more about Pokemon before I actually started my journey. I made had a few friends, going by the names of Trevor, Serena, and Shauna.

Trevor was the more calm, smart one. Serena was out-going but sometimes shy. Then there was Shauna. Oh yes, dear, poor little Shauna. She loved to gossip about a lot of things certain people did and/or felt. On top of that, she made titles for the people she paired up that were a combination of their names. She made this big rumor that Trevor liked this one girl named Skylar. She even put Skylar's and Trevor's names together to make Trylar, though not true many people believed it. After this all blew off, Trevor forgave Shauna, for the umpteenth time, and completely forgot about it later.

Anyway, through that long description about one, simple-minded girl, we should really get to the real issue at hand - Me.

One day during class, Calem was bored with catching Pokemon, again.

"When will this class be over...?" Calem said to himself quietly.

Shauna overheard him and asked, "I thought you liked to practice catching wild Pokemon, Calem. What's going on with you lately?"

"Nothing, alright? Just leave me be and we'll be fine," Calem replied with a grumpy attitude.

"Geez, I was only asking a simple little question, you Tauros…" Shauna replied in a heavy, sassy demeanor.

Trevor saw the two bickering, and decided to butt-in. "You two should seriously stop arguing over something such stu-"

Calem immediately cut Trevor off. "Its none of your damn business, now is it Trevor?"

Trevor slowly walked away, looking harshly at Calem.

Shauna, shocked by Calem's harshness, said, "What is your problem?! He just wanted to help stop the arguing between us, and you think its fine to just say something so inconsiderate like that...? Something is definitely wrong with you..." Shauna then stormed off, searching for Trevor.

Calem sat alone next to the window, wondering what to do next while he spoke to his Pokeball. "...I really screwed up this time, haven't I Xeon?".

Once he realized he did the wrong thing, he stood up and searched for Trevor to apologize, but along the way he bumped into Serena. " O-Oh...H-Hey Serena," he stuttered. "I didn't think I'd catch you here. I thought you were with your parents catching some other crazy, and wild Pokemon."

"Nah. I thought it would be fun to hang out with you and the others instead. Speaking of the others, where are they?" Serena replied.

Calem stared at the ground before he responded. "I was just looking for them actually."

Serena had an idea. "Why don't we search for them together?" she asked.

"I think Its best if we actually stayed out of each others way in searching for them to be honest," Calem said.

Serena replied a bit confused. "O-Okay… Sure," she said while walking away.

At this point Calem was ready to kick himself once she walked away. After all, he always acted weird around her. To this day he still didn't know why he never said anything sooner.

Calem sat against the wall speaking to himself, "..Why must I screw up all my chances to actually talk to you..?" he said confused and frustrated at himself.

After a while Trevor was hearing Calem scolding himself and finally walked up to him and spoke. "Hey Calem.. you can stop beating yourself up now ya'know. It was something I shouldn't have messed with. It isn't a big deal," Trevor said in a forgiving tone.

"No..Its not alright Trevor. I screwed up big time with you and Serena. I just don't know what's going on with me lately. It's like I don't even know myself anymore," Calem responded dully.

Trevor looked at Calem with a sad expression on his face and replied. "You know Calem… you shouldn't say that. Sometimes you need to calm down and look at what your problems are, I'm sure its nothing too big."

Calem looked up at Trevor with a slightly better attitude. "No one has ever, and I mean ever, said something so kind, and considerate like that. I'm thankful that you were here and thought to say that."

Trevor responded quickly with a hug. "I'm glad I was here to say it."

While Calem was getting hugged, he blushed and pulled away from Trevor. "Okay lets keep the hugging to a minimum."

Trevor laughed and agreed.

After a while of searching, Serena found Shauna in the park. She walked over to Shauna who was sitting at a picnic table eating a sandwich and sat next to her.

"Hey Shauna! What a surprise to see you here. How are you?" She said in an upbeat manner.

Shauna, while her face was stuffed with food, replied. "I'm fine, thank you."

Serena looked at Shauna with a nervous/disgusted smile. "Okay then..anyways I was wondering if you knew what was going on with Calem lately...He just seems to not be himself." Her cheeks start to turn a bit red as she's asking about Calem.

Shauna catches it in a heartbeat as she snaps her fingers. "Oh my gosh..! You are concerned about him, you didn't care about me eating with my face stuffed with food as you normally do, and your cheeks are red! You like Calem!"

Serena looked at Shauna nervously and replied...

-To be Continued-


End file.
